Crazy Love
by Rikkaidai Fuzoku
Summary: Ito ay isang songfic na inspired ng Crazy Love na theme song ng Hana Kimi, pero sa pagkakataong ito, ang Demon Ace ng Rikkaidai na walang iba kundi si Kirihara Akaya ang bibida. Isa itong sequel sa Coincidence nga Lang Ba? ni Waizea *PLS. REVIEW*


**Author's Note:** Songfic ito na halaw sa kanta na Crazy Love na umuso nang dahil sa Hana Kimi. Anyway, wag niyong isipin na fangirl ako ng Hana Kimi, of course not, haha, ni hindi ko nga yun pinanuod eh.

It all happens that the song matches Akaya Kirihara's love life inspired by Kallen_chan09's "Coincidence Nga Lang Ba?" which I also co-authored at the later chapters.

To better understand this Songfic I will place an excerpt of the story before the songfic, but I recommend you to read the whole story. Makikita nyo yung whole fic sa profile ko under favorite stories.

* * *

**COINCIDENCE NGA LANG BA? (Excerpt)**

Ang OC sa istoryang ito ay nagngangalang Ayame Mitsuhiko. Siya ay isang mag-aaral ng Hyotei Gakuen at pinsan ni Keigo Atobe. Nagkakilala sila ni Akaya Kirihara nang minsang nasagasaan ng limousine niya ang tatanga tangang Demon Ace ng Rikkaidai. Matapos ng pangyayaring iyon ay madalas na nagkakataong nagkikita sila sa iba't ibang lugar, sa Cake Shop, sa tambayan kapag nag-fi-feeling senti, sa Hyotei (dahil imbes na sa Seigaku ay sa Hyotei napadpad ang engot na si Akaya), sa Beach, at kung saan saan pa. Dahil dito, unti-unting nahuhulog ang loob ni Ayame kay Akaya ngunit parang dedma lang naman ang ating seaweed headed bastard. Curlytops ang tawag ni Ayame kay Akaya dahil sa kulot nitong buhok, while Akaya called her Flatops dahil inokray niya ito nang nagkita sila sa beach. Sa istoryang ito, medyo masipag mag-aral si Akaya kasi kung hindi sya magsisipag ay pwede siyang makick-out sa tennis club, isa pa inspired siya sa pag-aaral dahil naging tutor niya ang girlfriend ni Seiichi Yukimura na laging nagmomotivate at nagtatanggol sa kanya (admired nya lang yung girl as a big sister). At the later chapter, nadiskubre ni Akaya na magkapatid pala si Ayame at ang GF ni Yukimura, but a secret is still untold to everyone. Ang ate ni Ayame pala at si Yukimura ang dahilan ng lahat ng coincidence na pagtatagpo nina Ayame at Akaya. Sa simula pa lang pala ay plano na ng dalawa na ma-inlove sina Akaya at Ayame sa isa't-isa at hindi sila titigil hanggat hindi ito nangyayari.

* * *

**Note:** Every line in the stanza of the song is equivalent to a one line paragraph of the dialogue.

**Crazy Love**

_I hate the way you walk_

"Hay naku bakit ba sa dinami-dami ng tao ito nanamang kumag na ito ang nakita ko.", bulong ni Aya (Ayame) sa kanyang sarili habang sinusulyapan ang paparating na sasakang na nilalang habang nakaupo siya sa damuhan at nanginginain ng cake.

_Hate the way you talk_

"Ikaw nanaman? Hoy Flatops ano nanaman yung ginagawa mo dito? Hapon na ah, umuwi ka na nga sa inyo baka hinahanap ka na ni Atobe-san.", bati ni Akaya sabay upo sa tabi nito at pinagmamasdan ang mukha ni Ayame na nasisinagan ng papalubog na sikat ng araw.

_Hate the way you look at me_

"Ano ba ang problema mo? Umiiral nanaman yang ka-manyakan mo, at sobra kang makatitig sa akin? Kung gusto mo ng cake, bibigyan naman kita, hindi ko ipagkakait, hindi mo na kailangan pang magpa-cute, kasi hindi ka cute", sabi niya na sa totoo lang ay indenial sa nararamdaman sa kaharap.

_I hate the way you smile_

Ngumiti lamang si Akaya. "Hindi ako nagpapa-cute noh, isa pa ayaw ko ng cake na kinakain mo, si Marui-senpai lang naman ang addict sa cake hindi ako."

_Hate those big brown eyes_

"Eh kung ganon, ano ang ginagawa mo dito? Stalker ka talaga hano? Hmm… tusukin ko kaya yang mata mo!", sagot ni Ayame na wari'y napahiya sa sinabi ni Akaya.

_Cause I know they're not for me_

Tumahimik sumandali si Akaya at humiga sa damuhan, magkakrus ang dalawang kamay sa kanyang batok at tumingin sa kawalan. "Tambayan ko dito, ikaw lang yung nakikiagaw sa pwesto ko. Alam mo Flatops wag kang masyadong masungit, sige ka walang magkakagusto sayo niyan, gayahin mo naman paminsan minsan si Natsumi-chan (yung ate ni Ayame), mabait saka maalaga."

_Cause we can never be_

"Gusto mo si ate hano?", tanong ni Ayame.

_More than friends_

"Ha? Bakit mo naman naitanong yan? Oo naman gustong-gusto ko si Natsumi-chan, parang ikaw gusto rin naman kita... as a friend.", inosenteng tugon ni Akaya.

_And it hurts me_

Parang may langgam na kumurot sa puso ni Ayame. Masakit tanggapin ang katotohanan na ang unang lalaking tinibukan ng kanyang puso ay may gustong iba, at ang pinakamasakit nito ay ang sarili pa niyang kapatid na lubos niyang kinamumunhian.

_Every time I close my eyes_

"Hay... ang sarap talaga dito.", sambit ni Akaya at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata habang nakangiti ng bahagya.

_All I see is you_

Isang nakaw na sandali, nakatunghay lamang si Ayame sa mukha ng kasama. "Bakit ba kasi lagi kitang nakikita?", bulong niya sa sarili.

_And this crazy love_

Sa balintataw ni Akaya, isa lamang ang kanyang naiisip, masarappumunta sa lugar na iyon sapagkat lagi niyang nakikita ang babaeng nagpapabaliw sa kanya.

_Crazy love_

"Hoy Curlytops, at bakit naman napapangiti-ngiti ka pa diyan? Nababaliw ka na ba?", tanong ni Ayame na sa totoo lang ay pakiramdam niya'y siya na ang naloloka, ewan ba nya kasi, bakit sa dinami-dami ng lalaki sa mundo eh dito pa siya sa Demon Ace na ito tinamaan.

_Oh this crazy love_

"Siguro... siguro nga nababaliw na nga ako.", tugon ni Akaya habang idinilat ang isang mata.

_Crazy love_

"Hmmp... dyan ka na nga, baka mahawa pa ako sa kabaliwan mo.", wika ni Ayame at tumayo sa kinauupuan. "Oh paano, aalis na ako, sana lang bukas hindi ko mabalitaang nasa mental ka na."

_I hate thinkin of you_

"Bakit kaya hindi nagpupunta dito ang kumag na yun?", tanong ni Ayame sa sarili. "Arrghh… bakit ba iniisip ko sya? And so what naman kung 'di siya tumambay dito? Mas mabuti nga yun eh at least walang istorbo sa pagsisintemiento ko." Ilang araw na rin kasing hindi pumupunta si Akaya sa lugar na iyon.

_cause everytime i do_

"Ok Ayame, relax ka lang, relax… 'wag mo nang isipin ang Curlytops na yun. Malay mo busy lang sa practise sa tennis club nila.", pagkumbinsi niya sa sarili. "Pero paano kung may sakit siya? Naaksidente? O naidala na nga talaga sa mental?"

_I just keep on missing you_

"Hay, bakit ba kasi sa dinami dami ng lalaki sa buong mundo, sa'yo pa ako tinamaan ng ganito? Nakakalungkot pala na wala ka... nakakamiss ka rin pala.", bubulong bulong si Ayame na wari'y may kausap.

_and I hate the way I feel_

"Sino ba yang kinakausap mo, may nakakamiss ka pang sinasabi? Bakit iniwan ka na ni Ootori Choutarou?", isang boses na halatadong irita ang kanyang narinig. Tama si Akaya Kirihara iyon, na medyo nakakunot ang noo.

_everytime your near_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ayame. "Narinig niya kaya? Kainis talaga bigla bigla na lang siyang sumusulpot sa tabi ko.", tanong niya sa sarili. "Hindi noh! Di ko boyfriend si Choutarou.", depensa niya sa sarili at patuloy na nakikipagkulitan kay Akaya.

_cause its feels like time is standing still_

"Ganoon ba?", tanong ni Akaya na umaliwalas ang mukha. "Sana hindi na matapos ang oras na ito, masaya kaming dalawa, naaasar ko siya, nakakasama, nakakakwentuhan. Ang saya ko talaga.", aniya sa sarili.

_but we can never be_

Masayang nag-aasaran ang denial king and queen nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Ayame at sinagot niya ito. "Hello, Choutarou?", bati niya.

_More than friends_

Hindi maiwasan ni Akaya ang mag-self pitty. Ano nga ba naman ang panama niya kay Ootori, gwapo, mayaman, matangkad, mabait… eh siya lahat ng kabaligtaran. Hanggang friends nalang talaga sila.

_And it hurts me_

Tumayo si Akaya sa kanyang kinauupuan at pinagpag ang kanyang damit. Napalingon si Ayame sa kanya na kasalukyan paring kausap si Ootori sa cellphone. "Uuwi na ako.", sabi ng Demon Ace na may seryosong ekspresyon at tumalikod.

_Every time I close my eyes_

Tinapos agad ni Ayame ang pakikipag-usap kay Ootori at sinigawan ang papaalis na mukhang nalugi na bunny Akaya. "Hoy, Curlytops, hintay! Sabay na tayong umuwi.", wika niya ngunit hindi siya pinansin nito. Napapikit mata at bumuntong hininga nalang si Akaya nang humabol sa kanya si Ayame.

_All I see is you_

"Ano ka ba, bakit naman bigla-bigla mo akong iniwan? Dumidilim na rin noh, kailangan ko na ring umuwi.", sabi ni Ayame habang nakahawak sa laylayan ng manggas ni Akaya at tinititigan itong mabuti.

_(chorus)_

_and this crazy love_

"Wahhh… tama nang pagpapahirap ito sa akin Ayame. Mas malala ka pa kay fukubuchou kung magpahirap. Huwag mo akong titigan ng ganyan.", mga salitang gusto sanang sabihin ni Akaya.

_crazy love_

"Ano ba itong ginagawa ko? Baka makita ako ni Keigo o kaya ni ate eh isipin na wala na ako sa katinuan para maglakad na kasama ang Curlytops na ito.", wika ni Ayame sa kanyang sarili.

_oh this crazy love_

"Flatops may tanong ako sa'yo. Nasubukan mo na bang ma-inlove? Yung tipong para ka nang may saltik sa utak kakaisip sa taong mahal mo?", tanong ni Seaweed bastard.

_crazy love_

Namula si Ayame, hindi siya makapaniwalang si Akaya Kirihara ang nagtatanong niyon sa kanya. "Siguro, oo, ewan ko… hindi ko alam… hay…ang gulo eh 'di ko maipaliwanag, baka masiraan lang ako ng ulo kapag inisip ko.", tugon niya kay Akaya.

_I hate it when you're blue_

Makalipas ang tatlong araw, PAK! Isang malutong na sampal ang humagupit sa mukha ni Akaya Kirihara. "Concentrate Akaya! Concentrate! Hanggang ngayon pa rin ba hindi ka man lang makapuntos laban kay Renji?", pagalit ni Sanada. Sa 'di kalayuan ay nandoon si Ayame na nanonood ng practice match dahil isinama siyang pilit ng ate niya. "Akaya…", nag-aalala niyang winika.

_And how I cared for you_

Gustong gusto na niyang lapitan si Akaya ngunit napigilan siya ng makita niyang pinuntahan ito ng ate niya at inilayo kay Sanada. Wala namang pagtutol si Sanada sa pangingialam ng ate ni Ayame dahil una, girlfriend ito ni Yukimura, pangalawa ay dahil lakas tama din siya dito.

_Hate the way my heart desires_

"Kainis, bakit si ate kayang kaya niyang gawin kung ano man yung gusto niya. Ang gusto ko lang naman eh ipakita kay Curlytops na nag-aalala ako sa kanya.", wika niya sa sarili habang pinapanood ang ate niya na dinadampian ng icebag ang pisngi ni Akaya.

_And I hate those sleepless nights_

Hindi na makatulog, at 'di pa makakain, yan ang nangyayari kay Ayame mula ng makita niya ang pag-aalaga ng ate niya kay Akaya. Alam niyang concern lang ang ate niya kay Akaya bilang nakababatang kapatid ngunit paano kung hindi pala ganun ang iniisip ni Akaya.

_And the pain I kept inside_

Isang araw, muling nagkrus ang landas nina Ayame at Akaya sa Cake Shop na pinagbibilihan nila lagi. Para bang may kirot sa puso na nadama si Ayame matapos muling magbalik sa kanyang ala-ala ang nangyari sa Rikkaidai. Nagbigay lang siya ng isang tipid na ngiti at nagmamadaling lumabas ng Cake Shop.

_But I keep on_

Agad siyang sinundan ni Akaya at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. "May problema ka ba? Alam mo hindi magandang sinasarili ang bigat na nararamdaman. Pwede mo naman saking sabihin."

_Pretending it's alright_

"Ano ka ba? Ayos lang ako? Bakit naman ako magkakaproblema eh madami naman akong pera 'di ba?", sagot ni Ayame na pinipilit ipakitang ayos lang siya.

_but we can never be_

Sa isipan ni Akaya ay marahil nagkaroon ng 'di pagkakaunawaan sina Ayame at Ootori. Nakita niya kasing susunod sunod si Ootori kay Ayame at nagpapaliwanag na lumabas sa isang mamahaling restaurant, ngunit hindi nila alam kung tungkol saan iyon.

_more than friends_

"Kung sasabihin ko ba sa'yo may magagawa ka ba sa problema ko? Salamat na lang, pero hindi ito kayang masolusyunan ng payong kaibigan lang.", ani Ayame at bumitaw sa pagkakahawak ni Akaya sa kanyang kamay.

_and it hurts me_

"Ang sakit, gusto kong sumigaw, gustong kong tumakbo palayo sa kinatatayuan ko at magpasagasa sa truck. Bakit ba kasi kailangan ko pang danasin ang paghihirap na ito? Kung ito ang tinatawag nilang pag-ibig, pwede bang may gumising sa pagkakahimbing ko?", mga katagang gustong ibulalas ni Akaya ngunit hindi niya kayang gawin.

_everytime i close my eyes_

"Alam mo bang ilang gabi na may iniisip akong tao? Sa tuwing ipinipikit ko ang aking mga mata, laging siya ang aking naaalala.", sabi ni Ayame na wari ba'y gusto nang sabihin ang kanyang sikreto.

_all I see is you_

"Si Ootori ba ang tinutukoy mo? Ang balita ko kasi eh nag-away daw kayo.", tanong ni Akaya na kahit na nakatuon ang mga paningin sa lupa ay mukha ni Ayame ang nakikita.

_(chorus)_

_And this crazy love_

"Ha? At sino namang baliw ang nagsabing magkaaway kami ni Ootori? Kung ang tinutukoy mo eh yung pag-wawalk out ko dun sa restaurant, yun ay dahil inasar asar ako ni Keigo habang nagdidiner ako kasama ang ilang Hyotei Regulars. Nag-alala lang sa akin si Choutarou-kun kaya sinundan niya ako palabas ng restaurant, sabihin ba naman na boyfriend daw kita.", tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Ayame.

_Crazy love_

"Wah!", tanging reaksyon ni Akaya. "Phoey, 'di ko yun inaasahan. Kung hindi si Ootori sino yung walang kwentang lalaki na dahilan ng pagiging frustrated mo? Sabihin mo sa akin at gugulpihin ko.", pagmamayabang ni Akaya

_Oh this crazy love_

"Sira ulo!", tugon ni Ayame. "Papaano kaya niyang gugulpihin yung lalaki eh siya mismo yung tinutukoy nya!", wika niya sa sarili.

_Crazy love_

"Alam mo Ayame, may saltik nalang sa ulo yung lalaki nay un para hindi ka mapansin. Maganda ka naman, mabait kahit konti, saka maalaga rin naman siguro…", unconscious na nasambit ni Akaya.

_I don't know what to do_

Hindi makapag-react si Ayame, kasi ito ang unang beses na tinawag siya ni Akaya sa kanyang pangalan mula ng bansagan siya nitong Flatops.

_Hate me for loving you_

"Naku! Patay na, ano ba yung mga pinagsasabi mo. Tanga, tanga ka talaga Akaya Kirihara, bakit mo sinabi kung ano yung nasa isip mo! Kainis ka talaga, halos sinabi mo nang mahal mo siya!", wika niya sa sarili

_Cause I know it's wrong for_

"Akaya, alam ko hindi ko ito dapat itanong sa iyo, pero gusto kong malaman ang sagot mo.", sabi ni Ayame sabay bwelo. "Ano ang tingin mo kay ate? Mahal mo ba siya?"

_Me to say... I love you..._

"Ha? Ate mo si Natsumi-chan at girlfriend siya ni Yukimura-buchou kaya mahal ko siya. Lahat kasi ng taong mahal ko, mahal ko rin yung mga malapit sa kanila. Hindi na ako magpapaligoy ligoy pa…", sagot ni Akaya sabay hila kay Ayame papalapit sa kanya. "Ai shi teru, Ayame-chan.", bulong niya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yay! Sa wakas natapos na rin, ewan ko ba kung bakit ako na-inspire na gumawa ng Songfic na ito at si Akaya Kirihara pa ang napagdiskinitahan ko. Anyway please review this story.**

**My next target is no other than our beloved fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou, haha (grin evilly). Walang kasing jologs nga lang, ito yung mga choice pati yung magiging karibal niya:**

**TL Ako Sayo** _(Ang sabi ng lola ay humanap ng iba, maporma't mayaman, TL wala naman…) _ ** - Keigo Atobe**

**Ngiti ** _(Tinamaan yata itong aking puso na akala ko'y manhid...)_** -Seiichi Yukimura**

**Nandito Ako **_(Ngunti mayroon kang ibang minamahal, kung kaya't ako'y 'di mo pinapansin...) _** - Kunimitsu Tezuka**


End file.
